Knights (Magic Touch series)
80px|caption1=Magic Touch|image2=Blue knight.png|caption2=Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire}} |attack= Will initiate a game over upon landing on the castle |abilities= Descending; being lifted by balloons |points= 10 (Magic Touch), 1 point (Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire) |game= Magic Touch series }} Knights are the only enemies in the Magic Touch series. In both games they are trying to invade a castle. They float down using balloons with symbols on them. Knights slowly descend down from the top of the screen on balloons. The balloons can be popped by drawing the design on it, whereupon the knight will drop to the ground and shatter when their balloon(s) is popped, with their armour in a pile that soon fades. If a knight lands on the castle, the game is over. Roles Magic Touch Knights in Magic Touch are robots with blue armour and turquoise rimming. The knights have a turquoise coloured horn on each side of their head and red eyes and a red mouth which are on the inside of their armour. They have small arms and legs that are also covered in blue armour, along with their head and body which are put together as one piece. Each knight the player kills grants them 10 points. In Magic Touch, the less balloons a knight has attached the faster it will fall, meaning that on a knight with multiple balloons, the more balloons popped, the faster it lands. Knights that successfully land on the castle will jump up happily. Knight_on_castle.png|A knight once it has reached the castle Pile_of_armour.png|A pile of knight armour Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire In Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire, three different knights are encountered throughout the game: common grey knights with one to three balloons, slow moving bulky yellow knights with many balloons, and large purple knights with a single balloon that have a generally more time consuming symbol to draw. A change from Magic Touch flash is that knights with more balloons no longer descend faster when more balloons are popped, and also that purple balloons are only used by purple knights. When a knight approaches the castle the background will flash red and the weapons of grey knights climbing the outside of the castle will be seen. When a knight reaches the castle, a red beam of energy moves upwards from where they are and multiple grey knights armed with weapons appear behind the castle. Knights grant one point and coins upon hitting the ground with their balloons completely popped, the amount of coins varying depending on the knight. Grey knights Grey knights are the most common type of knight and are encountered with one to three balloons. Early on at the start of the game they will have one balloon, however, later on grey knights with two or three balloons will still be encountered along with the one balloon grey knights. Each grey knight moves at a set speeds, these speeds being: slow, medium, and fast. Slow is the speed grey knights move at the start of the game, medium being the speed faster than normal and first encountered on a single knight among several slow knights, and fast being the last speed encountered, found later on in the game on grey knights usually among yellow knights, this speed noticeable as these grey knights move very quickly, though unlike the other speeds the fast speed is seldom encountered. Grey knights grant four coins when killed. Unlike the other knights, grey knights have two different appearances, though both are solely aesthetic. Yellow knights Yellow knights are encountered later on in the game and often come right after a period of no enemy activity. Yellow knights have between four to seven balloons and are able to move at one of two speeds: slow or fast. The slow speed is the commonly encountered speed, while the fast speed is a little faster but makes a big difference due to yellow knights requiring more time to pop all their balloons. Each destroyed yellow knight gives twenty coins to the player. Yellow knights are often encountered among a single grey knight or in rare instances, a purple knight. Yellow knights are large and have a bulky appearances, being very square and having square arms and legs. It has a small red pole on its head and wears bigger clothing on their waist than a grey knight. Purple knights Purple knights are encountered uncommonly, although when they are encountered often only one is encountered at a time. All purple knights have a single purple balloon, purple balloons being balloons with a symbol that takes time to draw or is larger than regular balloons. They start to move slowly but will move faster as the game progresses. Their balloon has three different variants. Each destroyed purple knight will give the player four coins. Purple knights are coloured with a dark shade of purple with light-purple tracing on them. They wear a red cape and a belt. Their head is in the shape of a hexagonal prism which has a pair of horns on it. Unlike grey and yellow knights, they do not wear clothing on their waist. Often only a single purple knight is encountered on screen, however, in rare situations two purple knights may enter or be present on the screen at the same time. Thieves Thieves Thieves works like normal knights, but they have an ability to attract coins fallen from destroyed knights and treasure chests. They wear a brown robe and a hood which covers most their body expect for their grey boots and gloves. These sneaky thieves are also in possesion of a yellow/golden bag in which presumably most of their stolen belongings go into. They appear relatively late in the game Kings Kings Kings are considered the bosses of the game, these knights coming down with a very large amount of grey balloons that can be revealed if the nearby balloons are destroyed. Kings wear a big pink/golden crown and two pink epaulettes with golden crosses on them. A big, red cape with golden ornamentations and some white fur on them hang around their necks. A neckchain with a golden Dollar sign can also be spotted. Kings wear fine looking, big sneakers and golden gloves on their relatively thin limbs. Which leds to the assumption that the person inside the armor is not so big as it seems. The throne on which they sit is however not really kingslike, as it is just a large, plain wooden throne with a lot of balloons tied to it. They seem to sweat trough their armor after you popped a specific number of ballooons. Kings open their visor and let out a evil laugh when you fail to stop them before reaching the ground They appear every 80 destroyed knights Gallery Blue knight.png|Grey knight appearance 1 Blue_knight_2.png|Grey knight appearance 2 Blue_knight_falling.png|A grey knight falling Yellow knight.png|A yellow knight Yellow_knight_falling.png|A yellow knight falling Purple knight.png|A purple knight Other appearances *'Retro' - Two knights in the browser version appear slowly descending to the ground. Their balloons, however, appear to have no symbols on them. Knights_-_Retro_skin.png|Knights in the retro skin Category:Enemies